


The Good-Night Kiss

by evieva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender!Kenma, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Genderfluid Character, Hero!Iwaizumi, Kuroken if you squint, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Smoking, Swearing, Thief!Oikawa, genderfluid!oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is a superhero called Tyr and Oikawa is a vigilante villain called the Great King of the Night, who's been stealing a lot of jewelry. Tyr wants to put an end to this, but it won't be that easy.</p><p>one-shot-turned-multi-chapter/drabble/Oikawa has ferimonikinesis/Iwaizumi has mithridatism/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, notes  
> • I don’t have time to finish anything at the moment  
> • I wrote this months ago, tried to extend it but this was the only scene I had in mind  
> • I’m considering elongating the Nekoma thing but we’ll see  
> • I’m really sorry for how short this is I usually like give longer fics but  
> • This could have been great if I had more ideas
> 
> Anyway, if this get enough feed I might consider continuing it.
> 
> And that's it--hope you enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT:: I am continuing this. I have more ideas. We are go to launch.

“ _What officials can only assume to be armed robberies all over Tokyo in various jewelry stores, banks, and even some well-off establishments, have many guessing as to who this new vigilante could be. Many have called them “The Great King of the Night”, and some even “The Good-Night Kiss” going with the theme of this villains seemingly sleep, love, and sex-inducing pheromone powders and scents. Many types of powders have been found on the crime scenes. Eyewitnesses confirm that they have no recollection of the events that took place at each facility, and some say they were brain-washed. Official reports say that they do not know who this “Great King” is, and only hope to find out through the next guaranteed attack. In other news--”_

Iwaizumi shut off the television sighing. _This better not be one of those Cat Cult people again. I thought I shut them down already._

He stood, shuffling toward his closet. _This’ll be interesting…_

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi landed lightly on the top of an abandoned building beneath the bright light of the moon. He shuffled over to the door that led down into the lower levels. It scraped against the gravel roof-floor loudly, the rust stains creating trails in the dirt. When he secured the door, he swiftly stepped down the stone steps to the bottom, where a gaping hole waited. He knew where it went, so he wasn’t afraid to jump down. The hole would take him down five stories to the dank basement where his ‘appointment’ awaited him.

Cold air and dust breezed past him before he hit the ground loudly on the bottom side of the building, shattering the cement beneath his feet. When he stood to full height, he looked around.

"Kuroo!" He called, voice booming. "I know you're here. You and your little junkies."

"Hey, woah, woah, woah...I know you're still mad about the drug dealings and stuff, but we're over that, aren't we?" A tall, messy haired man stepped out from the shadows, hands in pockets and cigarette between teeth. "No need to insult my colleagues."

"Sorry. Guess I'm just a little confused, cause," Iwaizumi moves forward, causing Kuroo to ready himself in defense. "You're up to no good again."

"What?" A small, bleached-blond head crept around him, eyes wide with curiosity and lips dry. "You think _we're_ the ones causing the robberies? Sorry--we may be dealers but we're honest ones."

"Yeah...very honest..." A few other heads peeked out from the rubble and moldy mattresses around the area. Someone hopped out from behind the many old, broken pieces of furniture to Iwaizumi's left. He turned toward him, not taking his eyes off of Kuroo and his little munchkin friend.

"This guy giving you a hard time again, boss?" Yamamoto crowed, curling his shoulders threateningly. Kuroo did not respond until Yamamoto was inches from Iwaizumi's unyielding face, looking over him on tiptoes so he was just barely taller than the spiky-haired. Out of the corner of his eye, the cat leader waved his hand.

"He's just doing his job, Taketora..." At that moment, sirens wailed outside. Police sirens. The cat leader grinned at Iwaizumi. "And besides--he's busy with something else now."

Iwaizumi sneered at the joker's grin before crouching down and leaping floor to floor to leave the broken down building crawling with cats behind. Apparently, his suspicions were incorrect.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi swept over the blurred shapes of buildings, trailing the cops cars until they stopped at a small, old looking, jewelry shop just right of the building Iwaizumi stood atop. He watched as officer after officer crowded the building, creating a circle around the perimeter of the boutique.

Iwaizumi jumped down to join the captain of this squad, Daichi Sawamura. He stood next to him, crossing his arms.

"We're setting up a perimeter around the building, a five mile radius. And we'll have patrol make rounds twice an hour." He waved his subordinate away when they affirmed their duties, and then finally turned to Iwaizumi. "Glad you're here. We could use someone on the roofs with Kageyama and Hinata."

"What makes you so sure he'll be here?"

"We got a tip-off from an anonymous source that this was the place he was going to attack," Daichi explained, nodding his head. Something about this didn't seem right. The store that they crowded didn't seem like this burglar’s...type.

"Daichi-san! We're all set!"

"Right! Clear out the cars--we'll need the roads clear here as well, so don't let anyone--"

An alarm sounded from a few miles away, the bells ringing loudly over the normal sounds of the city. Iwaizumi squinted in that direction, before taking off in a sprint. There's a jewelry shop just a few miles down the road from here.

He skidded to a stop in front of the store, then jumped to the top of it, looking over the sides for signs of anyone. A clattering pulled his attention to the right side of the store, and he looked over it. Someone had exited the jewelry shop, carrying a large sack over their shoulder. How does this guy even get away with this?

Iwaizumi called out to him, causing him to freeze. The spiky-haired leaped from the roof, landing in front of the criminal. The alleyway was lit dimly, so Iwaizumi couldn't quite see the guy. He heard some movement (the jingling of jewelry) and then someone stepped out into the light.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time, oh powerful Tyr..." A smooth voice flowed over Iwaizumi like water. The man had mousy brown hair, a sultry kick in his step, and an attractive grin. A royal-purple eye mask did little to disguise his beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes. Everything about him oozed self-confidence which put Iwaizumi on edge.

The criminal stepped closer, eyeing Iwaizumi up and down and licking his lips hungrily. "What? You're not even going to back away? You _have_ heard of what I'm capable of, Mr. Hero, haven't you?" He laughed to himself.

Iwaizumi did not answer. If this guy wanted to keep getting closer and closer that was fine. It would make his job a hell of a lot easier.

They were less than a foot apart now, the Great King just in arms reach. Iwaizumi waited still as the burglar put a hand on his defined hip. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I don't converse with the enemy."

The Great King of the Night jutted out his bottom lip. "Boo. Who knew the great and powerful Tyr would be such a stick in the mud." He stepped even closer but then disappeared. Iwaizumi glanced around, wild-eyed. _Where'd he...?_

Slender hands wrapped around his shoulders and rubbed down on his chest, feeling excessively at his pecks. "You've got a _lot_ of muscle, you know that?" The King whispered in his ear. "Especially in your arms..."

Iwaizumi whirled on him, grabbing a hold of his wrists and gripping them tightly. The vigilante just laughed, throwing his head back in amusement. "This is _fun._ " He blew into Iwaizumi's face when he curled his head back up, and a smell crowded the hero's nose. A sweet smell that made his heart flutter. He shook his head, raising an eyebrow at the King.

"Wha--"

"I'm immune to poisons."

Concern suddenly flooded the smooth criminal's face, and he looked back and forth between his captured arms. "The police will be here soon. Try not to struggle too much or you might ruin your hair." Iwaizumi teased. The thief stopped wiggling and looked at his captor. A smile grew on his face.

"Well, you have proven to be a wonderful adversary, Tyr-chan." The King twisted up, aligning his legs with Iwaizumi's chest. He kicked off of him swiftly before Iwaizumi could do anything, knocking the wind from the hero before slipping by him to the end of the alley once more. He shouldered his loot and saluted Iwaizumi. "See ya, sexy!" The area burst with a blinding flash of light and smoke, and when Iwaizumi was able to see again, the Great King was gone.

 

* * *

 

"How did he get away? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but it happened, okay? I'll just have to--I don't know. _Try again."_ Iwaizumi sighed audibly. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, tired from not getting much sleep. He downed his cup of coffee before pouring another one.

"Sounds like a problem," Matsukawa shrugged, sipping his tea.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I mean--the guy's a menace. He's like--a poisonous daisy." Hanamaki added, sarcastically.

"That helped."

"Look, the way I see it, the guy got away cause he's good with distractions." Hanamaki bumped up from the break room counter and set down his mug. "You'll get him next time. Just focus a bit more."

Matsukawa pats Iwaizumi's back. "What he said."

They both moved toward the door, no doubt headed back to work, when it opened and in stepped the loveliest woman in the office; Oikawa Tomoko.

"Oh, excuse me, boys," She smiled in that warm way she always does, adjusting her glasses and brushing her long, soft, brown hair back behind her ear. They apologized and as they left the room, made gestures at Iwaizumi, (some he could only guess their meaning) while she had her back turned. They were under a strange impression that he was in love with Miss Oikawa, he denied it completely. What was there to love? She was clumsy, could get rather loud and annoying at times, and a bit too...vain...but, when you look into her eyes, you tend to forget yourself in them; that had been made a habit by Iwaizumi.

"Good morning!" She smiled graciously at him, swelling her chest as though she had done a good job saying a simple greeting.

"Morning." He responded.

"You look tired. What's up?"

"Nothing; just didn't sleep."

"Oh I get it--was _I_ crowding your dreams too much, Iwaizumi-san?" Oikawa crinkled her nose teasingly, giggling. Iwaizumi tried not to scoff.

"Hardly."

"Well, I do hope that won't become a pattern. We've got a lot of work to do. The Good-Night Kiss struck again." She poured herself coffee, black, like she usually took it, and sipped at it. With a satisfied sigh, she gestured for Iwaizumi to follow her. "You're manning the camera today."

"I know..."

“You _always_ ‘know’.”

“That’s cause it’s the only job you give me.”

“Well, who else can tote a big camera around and keep it steady?” The reporter batted her eyelashes. “Not a lot of people are as... _fit_ as you, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi paused in the doorway of the break room, watching Oikawa as she strutted toward the elevator. Something about that comment made Iwaizumi remember the previous night...the King was very quick to notice his muscular arms. How strange.

The hero shook the thought because, last night, of course, had nothing to do with his boss. Nothing at all.


	2. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since I got a lot of feedback asking for more of this, I decided to post what I've already written and continue working on it. I've got a couple works in progress at the moment, but I just wanted to update this one since I could! There will be a few more chapters coming soon, sorry this one's just as short as the first but once I write more I think they'll get longer.
> 
> This'll be a relatively short multi-chapter?? Maybe 4-5 chapters at most...I (maybe) have an end in sight, it just depends on how long it takes to get there lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and look forward to more soon! d(^w^)b

Tyr scoured the nights for anything that would alert him to a potential sighting of his newest criminal. Days turned into a week, a week turned into two, and there was still no sign of the Great Thief. It was frustrating to stay up so late for so many nights in a row and still turn up for work and act like everything was normal. Well--almost.

“Dude, you should take a few days off to rest.” Matsukawa pointed out. 

“Yeah, this seems to really be taking a toll on you.”

“No, I’m fine, I just need to find the King, and then it’ll be over with…” Iwaizumi leaned back in his swivel chair, covering his face with his hands. Hanamaki leaned over the cubicle wall. 

“You know what? Yesterday I asked you to make some copies of a few documents, and later that day I found them in the restroom.” He pointed at Iwaizumi. “You  _ really  _ need some sleep.”

“A simple mistake, anyone could make,” Iwaizumi replied with a yawn. “I don’t need any days off to sleep...besides, I got a _ few  _ hours.”

“Oh yeah? How about three days ago when Oikawa-san asked you to throw her coffee cup away?” Matsukawa offered.

“What about it?”

“You put it in a shredder.”

The spiky haired man scrunched up his face. “I...don’t remember doing that.”

“I have at least five witnesses. Plus, that shredder’s still jammed.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes in frustration, groaning. “Okay,  _ fine _ \--I give, I have some... _ issues. _ But I don’t want to just--take sick days. What if I really need them?”

“We know you’re a hard worker, Iwaizumi-san.” Someone patted his shoulder. “But I really do think it best for you to take a few days off. Get yourself back on your feet.”

Iwaizumi sat up in his chair immediately, realizing who was talking now. “Oh-- _ shit-- _ O-Oikawa-san!”

She smiled at him cheekily. Iwaizumi looked around, seeing that Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t in the surrounding cubicles anymore. In fact, barely anyone was in the office. Glancing at his watch and seeing that it was noon, he wondered if he’d dozed off in his chair. Was it lunch already?

“Boy, you’re really out of it, huh?” The reporter leaned against the wall of his cubicle, crossing her arms. “Should I get you a blanket?”

“No, no, I’m fine I don’t need anything like that!” Iwaizumi tried to stay calm, though it was hard to keep your composure when the pretty, brown eyes of your boss stared pointedly at you. 

“Really?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Okay, then,” Oikawa put a finger to her glossy lip. “Where are those papers I asked you to file? I didn’t see them in the file room where they’re supposed to be.”

The crime-fighter blinked, then rapidly turned to his desk, shuffling through the piles of papers he hadn’t realized were there.  _ Where? Where? Where?  _ “Here they are!” He held them up in triumph, handing them over to Oikawa. She raised an eyebrow.

“And what about my report on the missing pharmacy drugs? That was supposed have been sent out last Wednesday, but I just got a call from my editor asking where it was.” She folded the files under her arm, still keeping her eyes glued to her assistant. 

“I, um…” Iwaizumi was starting to hate this. Being the assistant of his branches best reporter was probably the worst and task-heavy job he’d ever taken. Though his cubicle neighbors all claim he took it just to be around the prettiest girl in the office, he took it because a) no one else would and b) he had a way with organizing his thoughts and duties like no one else could. But now, he was starting to see  _ why _ he needed some rest. His sleepless nights were getting in the way of his usually professional means of work. And that would not do one bit.

He sighed, defeated. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ve just--not been sleeping a lot recently. I’ll make it up to you, somehow, but...I just need some...sleep…” There. He said it.

Oikawa hummed in thought. “Well, since you said it  _ so  _ nicely.” She reached into her blouse pocket and pulled out a tissue, then reached into her purse and took out a compact mirror. “Here. Wipe your face off.”

Iwaizumi looked into the tiny mirror and saw that his  _ oh so kind  _ work buddies had drawn on his face. A penis for his forehead, a mustache for his upper lip, and an ‘I <3 Oikawa-san’ for either side of his face. He cursed, taking the Kleenex and begrudgingly scrubbed the marker from his face. 

“You go rest for the day and, to make up for your mistakes as  _ my  _ assistant,” Oikawa held a hand up to her chest dramatically. “I would like a date tonight.”

“‘A  _ date _ ’?” Iwaizumi stared at her, befuddled. 

“Yes. Meet me for dinner at Fukuzushi tonight at 7:30. You’re buying.” The reporter pulled out a piece of paper. “Here’s my number in case I’m not there.”

“What do you me--hey, but--”

“See you later, Iwaizumi-san!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo rolled onto his back. He'd just woken from his sleep, only upon a glance around did he find it to still be daytime. He hated waking up early cause he could never fall back to sleep. So, he would have to sit there being bored until someone else woke up.

He stretched and curled up again, only this time waking the small, sleeping cat next to him. 

Kenma moaned rolling over onto their side. They always knew when it was and when it was not the time to wake up, for their internal alarm was a lot better than Kuroo’s. But, upon special occasions, they’d wake up before even  _ Kuroo  _ did. 

The black cat poked Kenma in their ticklish spot, and they jumped. 

“Ah, so you  _ are _ awake…” Kuroo whispered, knowing full well he wouldn't get an answer.He crawled over top of the other cat, staring down at them from above. He leaned down and found a way into the crevice between Kenma’s shoulder and cheek. Kuroo licked and kissed at their neck until Kenma grumble something about it being too early, and rolled onto their back. This gave Kuroo the opportunity to kiss at their mouth.

“Yeah, it is, but you know me,” He kissed Kenma again. “I can't ever fall asleep once I'm awake. I'm too...rowdy when I wake up.”

“I know.” Kenma responded, lifting their chin so Kuroo could get better access to their neck. Kuroo was never one to leave skin free of his marks for too long. It was a mark of his ownership (and Kuroo loved owning things). In fact, some of the marks he made from the last time were still visible on Kenma’s never-pristine skin. 

In the midst of their early morning make-out, something caught the cat leader’s attention that made him pause. He sat up instantly, searching the room for the source of the distraction.

“Kuroo...wha…?”

“Do you smell that?”

Kenma lifted their head, sniffing the air. “Perfume…”

“So sorry to interrupt you two…” The Great King emerged from the shadows. “Please; don’t stop on my account.”

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Kuroo snapped his fingers, which awoke everyone in the cave. The King grinned as the rest of the cats prowled around him, immediately going into defensive mode. Even Kenma managed to crawl out from beneath Kuroo to find his usual spot behind him where they directed everyone into formation.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to... _ take  _ anything. I’m here to ask for a favor.”

“A favor?” Kuroo resisted the urge to smirk. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it. “What could you  _ possibly  _ need from us?”

“A distraction.” The thief pulled at one of his purple gloves nonchalantly, as though he weren’t surrounded by the Pride of Nekoma. Kuroo shook his head, blowing out smoke from his nose. 

“A distraction, eh?”

“Nothing too sinister, I promise. Just…cause a bit of havoc tonight. Around 9-ish? I have a question that needs an answer.”

“What’s the question?”

The Good-Night Kiss held up a finger to his lip. “Secret.”

Kuroo considered it. He looked back at Kenma, who was watching the Great King with interest. When they caught Kuroo’s eye, they signaled a glance between Kuroo and the King. Kuroo knew what they meant. 

“What are you paying?”

“Oh, handsomely.” The King of the Night grinned. “When the job's done, of course.”

“How can I trust you’ll come through?”

The King threw a bag at Kuroo’s feet. “You’ll get the rest later.” 

The black cat didn’t touch it, but Kenma slid down his backside and reached between his legs to grab the bag. When they tapped Kuroo twice, he removed the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, oh Great King.” Kuroo gave him a toothy smile. “Now...where’s the party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @digitallize and @GoldenHero for the encouragement! This probably wouldn't be happening without it! Also, I want to apologize for the buckets of dialogue in this...that doesn't usually happen for me ._.'  
> See you soon with summore!!


	3. Stood-Up, Blown-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY!! New chapter!! Okay, so, the reason why this one took longer to get out was because I've been thinking about the chapter (before I edited it) thinking it didn't quite have the impact I wanted it to. There was something missing, so the majority of the waiting period was me standing in the shower (lol) and trying to re-write this chapter so that it was more interesting and kinda left you wanting to know more. This is how I re-imagined it and I think I definitely like it better now but I, however, think I can do better so I'm gonna keep plotting and re-plotting this a lot ^^' I hope it won't get confusing or off track or anything...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and, extra note, this might be longer than I anticipated!!

Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed on his nightstand, waking him from his slumber. His hand found it, pressed the answer button, and shoved it to his ear. “...hello…?” He mumbled into it.  
  
“We’re coming up,” Hanamaki said on the other side.  
  
“But I’m still sleeping…”  
  
“We’re on your floor.”  
  
“Seriously...I just want to sleep longer.”  
  
Someone knocked on the door. “We’re ‘seriously’ at your door and coming in. We brought food.”  
  
“Fine…” Iwaizumi gave. He hung up the phone as soon as his co-workers opened the door, shoving their way into his small apartment. The secret hero sat up in bed as they made their way into the kitchen.  
  
“I’ve been telling Issei that you need to get a bigger apartment,” Hanamaki commented. “Chicks don’t dig guys who sleep in their living room.”  
  
“Yeah, well…” Iwaizumi grumbled. “I’d rather have an office than a bedroom.” He paused. “What are you two doing here anyway? What time is it?”  
  
“Dinner time.” Matsukawa drawled, removing the contents of the four paper bags they brought up onto the counter. Hanamaki chuckled, putting ice cream in the fridge.  
  
“Yeah, don’t you eat anymore?”  
  
“Dinner...time…” Iwaizumi started, whirling to look at the clock on his nightstand. It read 6:47. “ _No shit!_ ” He jumped from the bed, ran to his dresser and pulled out dress pants and a button-up. “Do I have time for a shower?” He looked at his clock again just as the third number changed lazily to an 8. “No-- _hell_ no!”  
  
“What’s the rush? You got a hot date or something?” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow as Iwaizumi shoved his feet into his shoes and ran to the bathroom, still buttoning his shirt.  
  
“Yes! Well...sort of…” The spiky-haired shook his head vigorously brushing his teeth and combing his fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t matter! I’m going to be late!”  
  
He was about to run out the door when Matsukawa stopped him by grabbing his arm. Hanamaki threw a tie over his neck and tied it quickly. “Listen, I know we teased you a lot about it, but we never actually thought you’d have to guts to ask her out, you know?” Hanamaki said, tightening his tie and straightening his collar.  
  
“Yeah, so go ahead and get there and do your best. We’re rooting for ya, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa added.  
  
“What? You don’t even--”  
  
Iwaizumi looked at both of them and watched as their face split into stupid grins. They burst out laughing, rambling about how it was already a disaster of a first date. “You guy’s are such asses.” Iwaizumi grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the door. “And you’d better clear out of my apartment by the time I get back!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, champ!” Hanamaki clapped him on the back before he got out the door, and called after him: “We’ll have the place spick and span by the time _you two_ come back!” Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes thinking how ridiculous it was for them to assume that. Although the heat in his cheeks contradicted his thoughts.

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi reached the sushi place, it was nearly seven-thirty. A part of him hoped that Oikawa had already left, thinking that the spiky-haired wouldn’t make it. Another part of him hoped she was still there, waiting for him to come waltzing through the door and apologize for his tardiness. Iwaizumi had thought of a million ways to apologize, but none seemed to fix the problem a bit. Either way, he straightened himself and entered the restaurant taking a deep breath.  
  
“Can I help you, sir?” The lady at the front asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m looking for an Oikawa...is anyone here by that name?”  
  
“No, sir, but...there is a reservation under the name for two guests. Please, follow me this way.” Iwaizumi followed the waitress to the back of the shop, where a nice section was pulled out and blocked off from the rest of the diners. He took a seat and the menu that was handed to him. So she wasn’t here yet...  
  
“Pardon my asking, but are you Mr. Oikawa?” Iwaizumi jumped at the words. “A woman came in here and made the reservation earlier this afternoon. Is it an anniversary?”  
  
“Wha--oh, no, it’s not, it’s just a...dinner. I’m not married to her, or anything…” Iwaizumi chuckled dryly. Water was brought to the table and the hero had never felt so glad to see it.  
  
“I apologize. That was my mistake. Enjoy your meal.” She smiled graciously before returning to her post.  
  
As time passed and person after person came in and out of the restaurant, none of them were the one Iwaizumi was expecting. He continued yet in his fruitless waiting, playing with the rim of his wine glass. He waited. And waited. And _waited_ …  
  
The people dwindled as dinner hours were ending, leaving only Iwaizumi and one other man alone in the shop. He considered what Oikawa had said before, about her not showing up as he sipped his wine. He wondered how she knew she wouldn’t make it...he also wondered why she would make this reservation if she knew she wouldn’t make it in the first place. Thinking that, why was he still sitting there? Maybe he was still hopeful she’d show up. He was, after all, _excited_ to have a date with her, even if admitting it was like pulling teeth.  
  
He overheard a few of the waitresses talking.  
  
“Poor guy got stood up…”  
  
“He’s been here for hours now.”  
  
He ignored them.  
  
Iwaizumi swirled the wine in his glass as the last few minutes of the hour he was waiting out slunk by. When it reached 9:10, he finished his meal and stood to pay for the dinner.  
  
“Is something wrong, sir?” The waitress asked, concerned.  
  
Iwaizumi looked up, hoping his disappointment wasn't showing too much. “There might be, but…” He was interrupted by police sirens as they zoomed past the restaurant. Iwaizumi watched them go by, the memorized map he has of Tokyo letting him know they were likely headed toward Ueno. “I have to go. Thank you!” He waved her goodbye before sprinting out the door and jumping to the top of the next building over. He felt more than a little annoyed. First, he was stood up for a date, and now someone was causing trouble. He hoped it was the Great King; then he could have someone to take his frustration out on.

* * *

 

Tyr was quick to find where the police had gone, an old abandoned building in Ueno. He joined the bustle on the ground, and before long, found Captain Daichi. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Armed robbery,” Daichi said, looking up into the building. “Well, sort of. We got a call that there were some shots fired inside. No one took anything, as far as we can tell. Seems like they just shot at the man inside and left. Forensics are on it now, scoping the place.”  
  
Just as he said that, Sugawara, leader of on-scene forensics, exited the building. Daichi waved him over. “What’d you find?”  
  
“It was just a scare,” Sugawara explained. “No one was hurt unless you count the ceiling.”  
  
“Who lives in there?” Tyr questioned. Sugawara turned to him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“Well, the victim was the small drug-dealer, Tsukino Aito, who we were looking for, so I guess we were in luck in some ways.” Suga scratched his head. “But the people who did this didn’t leave a trace.”  
  
“Nothing?”  
  
Suga nodded. Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, thinking. He knew the only people capable of doing this would be none other than those of the Nekoma cats. They never left a trace on any of their other crime scenes. The spiky haired blamed Kenma for that. They were the brains of that pride and somehow always knew what the police looked for, especially on forensics. Long story short, if Iwaizumi wasn’t there, they’d probably still be the frontrunners in the drug cartel.   
  
Without warning, Tyr’s thoughts were interrupted by the building suddenly bursting into flames, shattered glass blasting over the Tokyo Police Force. The hero looked up horrified as the surrounding policemen urged their people away from the fire. Screams in fear could be heard down the street, as the flames were probably visible above the buildings.  
  
“Is there anyone still inside!?” Iwaizumi shouted over the bustle.  
  
“One or two people on my team!” Sugawara responded, covering his face as blazing hot fire rushed out and hurtled towards the evening sky.  
  
Tyr jumped into action, charging into the building without a second thought.  
  
His onslaught was immediately countered by extreme temperatures that affected his ability to see. Nevertheless, he pushed onwards, knowing his vision wasn't as important as the lives at stake. It was a hero thing.  
  
“Hello!?” He bellowed. “Where are you!?”  
  
Tyr’s sharp hearing caught a muffled sound that he pounced on. Down the hallway, to the left. He began running toward it only to be stopped short by someone in the hallway. A figure he recognized from his purple boots to the tips of his brown hair.  
  
“You’re here faster than expected…” The tall figure commented.  
  
“You!” Tyr snapped, putting up his guard. “What do you want? What are you _doing!?_ People could die!”  
  
“People have died for less.” The King responded with a casual shrug. The thief's attention was on the wall, where it appeared he was placing explosive jelly. Great, not only was the guy a thief, he was a psychopath. Although, something was off about him, changing his regular psychotic 'freaky' vibe. He wasn't smiling, as he usually did--the high of the chase probably gave him an invincible energy. Instead of that, his form had taken on a rather solemn appearance, which was very unlike the last time they met. It put the hero even more on edge.  
  
The villain turned and looked up, an unnatural grin growing on his face, as though he was forcing it. “And people have died for more.”  
  
“What are going on about?” Iwaizumi demanded.  
  
“If you're clever, maybe you'll find out…” He sang, turning his back to the hero with a dismissive wave. “Something’s here that ought to have been buried long ago. Until next time, Tyr-chan.”

  
“Wait!” The hero zipped forward, grabbing ahold of the Great King’s wrist. This made the villain freeze. He turned an icy cold expression on Iwaizumi who was quite taken aback.  
  
“Did you want to die here with me, Tyrie, dear? You could be sure I was dead that way…” Iwaizumi didn't like the way the Good-Night Kiss’s voice dropped so low. “Then again, you could let me go and save those poor policemen. I'd say you’ve got a little less than a minute to do so…”  
  
Iwaizumi turned in time to see the countdown on the explosive changed to 49 seconds. His eyes widened and he didn't have time to notice his grip was loosening on the King’s wrist.

  
He practically flew into the closest room, not caring if the Great King got away. When he saw no one there, he called out for them, counting down in his head. _28 seconds..._  
  
Iwaizumi heard a near-death groan in the next room and busted through the thin walls to reach the officers. They looked like they had inhaled too much smoke since they were both heaving in a heap on the ground.  
  
“I'll get you out!” The hero reached down to help the nearest one up. _16 seconds…_  
  
By the time he reached the next one and got her on her feet, he probably had less than ten seconds to exit.  
  
Iwaizumi, in his state of panic, immediately made for the nearest window. It led to the alleyway outside.  
  
_1 second…_  
  
The blast propelled Tyr out the window, and he put his body in the line of fire to protect the police officers.  
  
They slammed to the ground outside the collapsing building, Tyr fading in and out of consciousness. Soon, paramedics were at their side and the forensic officers were escorted away to an ambulance. As Tyr varied from reality to sleep, the burning office collapsed in on itself, taking several stories and the roof down with it. Iwaizumi shielded himself from the cinders that fluttered out. Instead of waiting for assistance, (because who the hell was coming near the building again) Iwaizumi found his own way out of the alleyway, sliding against the wall the entire time. When he was finally in open, cool air, he was offered oxygen, but he waved it off. He didn't need it. He had strong lungs. And, besides, he couldn't wait for the medics to approve whether or not he was fit to leave. He had somewhere to be.

He passed the captain, coughing tersely, and a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“What are you thinking, Tyr?” Daichi's brow rose.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You got that look on your face…”  
  
“Yeah...it’s nothing.” Tyr took off, jumping on top of a building to go visit a certain pride in their den again.

...

This time, Iwaizumi wasn’t discreet. He didn't _feel_ like being courteous. Especially being covered in soot and mild burns. He ripped off the door on the rooftop and slammed all the way down to the bottom of the building, landing so hard it shook the fragile framework. “Kuroo!” He roared when he saw the black cat. “I told you, didn’t I? To stop causing trouble so I wouldn’t turn you in? We had a deal.”  
  
“Well, well, well…” Kuroo drawled, obviously high. “Someone’s a little mad, huh? What happened? You get stood up on a date?”  
  
Iwaizumi’s anger boiled cause that’s _exactly_ what happened. He grabbed the cat leader by the collar of his leather jacket and held up his fist threateningly. Before he could move, a small knife was pressed to his throat. Kenma was gazing at him, wide-eyed. “Now, now, can’t we handle this civilly?”  
  
“You were supposed to stay out of trouble, now I’m taking you and your buddies in,” Tyr barked, his eyes not wavering for a moment. “I’m a very generous person, Kuroo. But this was the last straw.”  
  
“Hey, it wasn’t us, okay!” Someone spoke up from the shadows. Tyr turned toward them, loosening his grip on Kuroo’s jacket but not letting it go just yet. Yaku, one of the Nekoma gang’s finest pickpockets, came up close. He was a thief, but an honest one.  
  
“Who was it, then? I don’t know anyone _else_ with the knowledge to leave _no traces_.” He said it with a pointed look toward Kenma, who flinched, not lowering the blade from Iwaizumi’s jugular.  
  
“Okay, it _was_ us, but it was supposed to be a distraction.” Yaku held up his hands in defense. Some distraction.  
  
“Yaku…” Kuroo warned.  
  
“Let him finish.” Tyr snapped, flashing his piercing gaze back to the black cat leader.  
  
“We were paid.”  
  
“By who?” That question was completely unnecessary, but Tyr needed _some_ confirmation that would convict the King. Not that his sticky fingers weren't enough already, but blowing a building to kingdom come, even abandoned as it was, was a  _serious issue._ It made the Great King a bigger threat to public safety and so, in turn, a bigger priority.   
  
Yaku looked at Kenma and Kuroo, then shook his head. “I can’t say anymore.”  
  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath, finally releasing the collar of Kuroo’s jacket. Kenma backed away behind the cat leader once again as Tyr said, “It’s fine. You don’t have to.”  
  
He leaped from the cave-like basement of Nekoma’s hideout and back into the night.  


In the moments that followed Tyr's departure, the Great King stepped out from the shadows, a contorted expression insisting that he was not pleased in the slightest.  
  
“Oh? Another visitor?” Kuroo piped. The pleasantries were missing in his tone, he, quite honestly, having enough of 'visitors'.  
  
“You were _supposed_ to make a distraction.” The thief growled, curling his fingers into fists.  
  
“We did.”  
  
“Elsewhere!” He hollered, taking a minacious step forward.  
  
“You're ignoring the fact that you didn't really give any details on ‘whereabouts’.” Kuroo drawled, very much not wanting to have this conversation. He already got an earful from 'Wonderman' and a now _extremely_ wrinkled collar. He didn't need this; it was killing his buzz.   
  
“Whatever! What were the odds you choose the same _building!?_ ” The Good-Night Kiss waved his arms dramatically. “Now the police are gonna be on that building like ants on sugar! And double thanks to you freaks, I nearly got caught!”  
  
“But you didn't,” Kenma commented, rolling his head back to gaze at the Great King.  
  
The brown haired opened his mouth to say something, but, to his surprise, only a laugh came out. A twisted, bitter sounding cackle. He held his forehead, sweat beading as he leaned into his stomach. He took a deep, jagged breath and stated, “You’re so right! And it was thrilling!”  
  
“You're pretty fucked up, y’know that?” Yamamoto annotated, snidely.  
  
“Wronged and outfoxed, but not fucked.” The King chuckled again before his demeanor suddenly dropped much darker. “Not anymore…” He threw a duffle bag, it's pricey contents splaying out on the ground in a jumble of colored paper. He then turned in a flourish and disappeared into the night without another word and the cats were finally left in silence.  
  
“Nah, he's pretty fucked up.” Kuroo finalized, before laying back into Kenma’s lap. The cat leader rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He sniffed lazily into a silence you could hear a pin drop in, searching for some sort of light.  
  
The  _clink_ of a lighter echoed in the cave as Kenma offered it Kuroo. Kuroo obliged. “Hey, Kuroo?” They pudding-head said, almost silently.   
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Let's not do business with him again.”  
  
Kuroo could only breathe out a terse laugh, gray smoke swirling up from his mouth. “I was thinking the same thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait at least haha
> 
> Leave a comment, cause I love feedback, and let me know what you liked!! Until next time!


End file.
